


Sunlight

by jarofactonbell



Series: Forecast: Turbulence, then clear skies [1]
Category: GOT7, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: 10 parts tooth-rotting fluff, 90 parts salt and pettiness, AU - church/religion, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Language, There is singing, adopting grown college students, best and worst wingman hongseok, choir, demon bestfriend hongseok, if you squint you can see yanan/yeoone, jino is done with all of you, kyuhyun yugyeom yuto and edawn are mentioned, they all ship jino and hui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/jarofactonbell
Summary: He can accurately pinpoints when and where he fell in love with Lee Hwitaek. Many years later their children will gather around them and hear the great comedy/tragedy of how the Sad and In-need-of-religious-consolation Jo Jinho found the actual sun Lee Hwitaek in SNU's tiny church and fell into the void that is love when he hears Hwitaek laugh.





	1. In those eyes that shine like heaven's light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow Universe and many others. This is my first work at AO3, please be kind to me. I am fed by kudos, comments, messages, anything, just toss me a reaction. I hope you enjoy and have a bit of a laugh. Love from @jarofactonbell 
> 
> **Italics within inverted commas are conversations in Mandarin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle with my baby it's my first work in the fandom

_Then will come a time when God pushes your patience and you can only hold it in and not slap anyone near you._

Jinho is a good person. Relatively. He goes to church now and then to validate his purity which has long gone escaped him.  Getting blinded in the face with the morning sun through panelled glass every Sunday is a questionable measure of worth, but that is a risk he is willing to take to attain spiritual purity.

There is a choir at his local church and he, the self-proclaimed poet, always likens the row of boys to proof that God exists on the earth. He isn't religious, he's only in church to absolve his sins because science has yet to provide him a consolation source. All it does is depresses him with the scaling of everything which are big and the humans who are tiny compared to them, worthless in comparison.

Where was he? Choi boys. Alright.

There are always the same six boys in the one row. It's a lovely performance every time he listens, like God speaks through their mouths and vocal chords.

_Ave Maria_

The sun dances around these boys. If he is more eloquent perhaps he can term the way the light bends and curves around the small shoulders of some and wraps around slender swan-like necks of others. He closes his eyes and feels the breath exhaling from his chest, God's angels singing to him.

He opens his eyes.

In direct sunlight Jinho shivers. Glowing flames of the heaven touch the person's eyes. He could hear himself burning.

The actual sun tilts its head and mouths something to him. Jinho chokes, lungs betraying the stunned silence he thought was hidden so well. A few shushes and angry snaps of the heads turn to him as he promptly shuts his jaw close.

The man, boy, sun, God's angel thing - continues singing as if nothing occurred between them. Jinho the poet pours metaphors from his mind to try to encapsulate the blessed sight he's gifted with.

The male has drooping honeyed skin, dripping eyelashes of melancholy. His hair is a pale washed gold, curls and waves sitting on top of each other. He's lanky, with long and thin arms and legs with a small frame. His nose is like a hawk, straight and long. He seems to radiate sunlight even from the wooden podium of all human boys.

Jinho expected the human embodiment of the sun to have the voice of choral boys before entering puberty - high and clear. And the boy looks 14. Tops.

Instead his encounter is met with a sonorous boom. The voice is not high-pitched or trilling - its tone is layered and deep in a lower register. No one could really blame Jinho for his hacking coughs because his imminent question in his time of distress was, _Isn't that way too deep to be part of a church hymn?_

He then remembers baritones and tenors and basses exist. Thank you high school music education.

Oh and,

_Jinho is a sucker for men with low tones. Especially ones that look like God personally poured liquid honey over their entire appearance_

He debates over escaping through the back but he's flanked by a family of three on the right and an ascent-into-the-kingdom-of-Christ worshipper on his left. He will not and cannot look up. He refuses to meet the same eyes again. Jinho escapes his apartment to atone, not to sin about that skin.

"And with your spirit," Father Kangnam declares, arms thrust out to the congregation. Jinho's 'amen' has a louder and more sincere emphasis than usual as he bunches his jacket to his side, ready to bolt the minute either side of him is free.

"Jo Jinho!" A voice calls. He cringes and tries to push in front of the little girl who shoves him back. "I can see you running away! Come back!"

_Why me, God._

He is no doubt laughing at Jinho's fate all the way in his floating kingdom. Jinho moves away to let more people filter past him and turns to meet the devil's spawn. With a capital D.

Yang Hongseok is a dear friend of him. Jinho loves his friend very very much. He would occasionally fight people much taller than he is to defend Hongseok even though the other boy has a body that can scare off more people than Jinho can fight. His only flaw is that occasionally Hongseok has these schemes which (questionably) _are good-intentioned directions for you to move forward in life, hyung._ The whole campus of SNU knows that once you're roped into them you either break a leg (Wooseok never told him what happened, just came back with a blue cast on his ankle), have accidental or intentional blue hair (Yuto claimed that either way he looked great), end up at Daejon (Yugyeom had to drag Hyojong all the way back to Seoul in a night while complaining into the phone to Jinho) or some other ridiculous situation.

"Don't come near me," Jinho chooses survival first. Being polite means Hongseok has more reasons to prey on his soft heart and he'd rather keep that safe from the evil clutches of hell. Far far away in the foreseeable future. His heart isn't heart all the time - he has a limit, and Hongseok is always pushing it. The guy look like a harmless puppy - hence why he can fool so many people into his schemes. Jinho had to bail too many younger kids out of custody for it to be a laughing matter.

" _Hyung_ ," the kid whines, despite being 10cm taller than Jinho. Jinho's nose scrunches, his brows knitted, hands already in a stance of pushing away incoming demons. Hongseok runs to Jinho, wrapping abnormally long arms around him. Jinho is compromised, his nose is deprived of air and he can't see. He flails and pushes the boy away, scowling in earnest.

"Whatever it is I don't want to be a part of it," the boy only grins at him. The flashing canines give his stomach a dreaded feeling.

"I only want you to meet some people," Hongseok singsongs.

Jinho tilts his head to the ceiling, wishing for death as he is dragged along the wooden laminated floor without any regard to whether he said yes or not.

"Everyone left, you brat, who can I meet?" His mouth answers while his eyes scan the exits in case he needs to book it out of the church.

"The choir, hyung! Aren't they good?"

He can hear it now, the evil cackle of the devil as he one-upped Jinho in his masterful evil ways. He fell victim to the devil and now he's reaping the consequences. Hongseok is dancing too far away for his short arm to reach, satisfied that he committed a dreadful deed for his patron.

He begs for God's forgiveness as he plans steps to kill his friend. Hongseok needs to die so the world can be a better place for innocent people.

"Hi, you must be a friend of hyung's! I'm Yeo Changgu!" An abnormally tall and good-looking kid runs to him, ceremonial robe flapping behind him like a cape. Jinho steps back instinctively, eyes wide as he braces for impact. Tall children always seem to throw themselves at him and bring him to the floor. Jinho is prepared. Years of knowing Wooseok prepares him for a solid stance. He can take anything up to 189cm. The kid stops in front of him, _staring down_ , he bristles internally, and beams at him. He is offended and relieved. His face twitches in a moment of indecision and he remembers the black bags under his eyes and he chooses offence.

_Why did God make me short_ , he groans instead. Jinho is so so tired. Hongseok's cackle descends into a manic fit of giggles. Yeo-giant bites his lips, his entire shoulder shaking.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" He rubs his eyes. "It's just been a long week."

"No worries. High school must be pretty stressing." He stops rubbing, his entire body still. Hongseok's laugh is cut off, and the bastard is _wheezing_.

" _I beg your pardon_?" He looks up with the gaze that had often in the past froze much more capable men. This kid is like a stick with thin ass skin. He's _barely_ a chopstick. Jinho can and will fight him if he say one more _fucking_ insult to his height...-

 "Why is Hongseok-hyung laughing so hard?" Another kid points to the devil's incarnate. Jinho sneers at the traitor, mouthing cruel words like _I hope you enjoy your trip back home you demon_ and _only the evil die in churches._

"He's just channeling some evil spirits. His entire body is like an Ouija board, it attracts the same demonic aura he gives out. I wouldn't give him too much attention - he either stops or he doesn't," Jinho mildly comments, waving a hand in dismissal. God can punish him for being the biblical Eve to the snake and the apple but he honoured the honesty trait so at least he won't end up in hell where the likes of Hongseok thrive.

A few muffled laughs and shoved fists into mouths force him to stare up. The choir boys burst into laughter as Hongseok shoots up and starts babbling  _hyung you're so mean why do you bully your dongsaeng like this I thought you had my back_ and _how am I an Ouija board that literally cannot happen._

"Is it because he's evil and he has those schemes that land poor college gullibles in jail?" A smaller kid, not around his height, but near his height, contemplates. Jinho claps a hand on this Godsend's shoulder.

"I don't know your name, but you're officially my favourite," he solemnly declares, nodding as the boy, purple hair and slanted brows, claps his hand and nods back just as solemnly.

"I am Kang Hyunggu, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"None of that acquaintance crap. You're adopted, you're my favourite child," he squeezes Hyunggu's shoulder firmer. Looks the child in the eye to remind him of the life-binding contract he just walked into.

Hongseok screams from somewhere, "I thought Wooseokie was your favourite?"

"He's been demoted to second rank because he went with you to that party last week, _despite a wise person advising him not to_ ," he retorts snappishly. Hongseok shuts up, mumbling about how he needs to train his protégé so his schemes will continue their success once he graduates. Hyunggu turns to him, leaning a bit down.

"You're a hyung of Wooseok, Jung Wooseok?" Jinho nods. Huynggu smiles, eyes curving cutely. He sucks in a breath, mind reeling. _That's it I'm adopting this one where is the adoption paper I'm signing._

"The tall one? Really really tall one?" Yeo-something pushes in. Jinho's entire expression sours.

"What year were you born in, um, oh dear I didn't even ask your name," Hyunggu giggles and his cold heart melts despite being in direct and metaphorical sun for the whole morning when he could've napped.

"1992," he's not glaring at Yeo Changgu, he's only putting acidic and specific emphasis in his voice. Pettiness is Jinho's worst and best trait and he is willing to take that risk with a kid at church. "I'm a postgrad at SNU."

Yeo Changgu drops onto his shoulder like a sack of heavily burdened rice and sweet potatoes. His hand on Hyunggu's shoulder drops to clutch at his chest, protecting himself. "I'm so sorry I disrespected you, hyung!" The kid yells in his ear.

"Nope, you've lost hyung privilege. Now you can only refer to me as Jo Jinho-ssi. I also accept Jinho-ssi, but unless you are dying and in need of medical attention, only then you can call me Jo-ssi." The boys lost it again, guffawing at the broken expression on Changgu's face.

"I'm so sorry!" He wails even more. Jinho cracks a smile. "Please forgive me!"

"Changgu-ah, stop yelling please. Father needs you to help him with something."

Jinho and Changgu turn at the same time. They both choke.

Standing next to Hyunggu is a physical epitome of God's blessing to mankind. No human is allowed that kind of beauty. No human can ever be that pretty. Jinho clutches his chest as his brain spews up metaphors like rose-tinted cheeks and full lips and midnight hair and thick eyebrows. Those puffy eye bags. That side profile. His jawline can probably cut diamonds.

"Hello?" The guy's voice is like pure spring water from heaven pouring into his undeserving ears. Hyunggu clutches the guy's hands, giggling like the soft puppy he is. Everyone turns soft, cooing at the sight. 

"This is Yanan-hyung. Hyung that's a hyung of Hongseok-hyung. Oh wow that's a mouthful of hyungs in a row," Yanan puts a hand to steady the overexcited puppy, smiling and killing Jinho. He can't handle this much beauty in a day. He can't even remember the last time he saw more than one attractive person in the same city. Seoul is a drab cold void where people go to scream and die. Where the uglies congregate.

"He's so pretty," he turns to Changgu. He squints. It was from the boy next to him because Jinho doesn't need to vocalise it - the boy knows it himself, standing with feet apart and a bright smile. Jinho nudges the frozen body next to him.

"Yah, Yeo Changgu, quit staring. You were literally singing next to him before why are you shy now?" 

Changgu doesn't budge. Jinho steps on his foot. The kid starts dancing on his toes expertly with no pointe shoes needed. If he wasn't too busy laughing he would say it was impressive. But alas he was and is laughing so the comment will have to reside for future stories where he would be able to judge the cursing and jumping mess that is Yeo Changgu.

"Hyung you stepped on my foot! Ow that hurts so much!" He hops away from Jinho, crying to God. Yanan smoothes a hand over his face and mutters something as Hyunggu laughs, pointing at Changgu. 

" _He's such an idiot why do I like him."_

Hongseok and Jinho make immediate eye contact across the floor. Their wide eyes confirm that they had both heard the same words leaving Yanan's mouth. Jinho stabs a threatening finger at his friend who is starting to open his stupid multilingual mouth to some bullshit schemes and he needs to protect innocent souls from this great evil.

_"What a beautiful voice you have, Yan An!"_

In his defence, Yanan is beautifully distracting and he is not responsible for anything that leaves his mouth because he's surprised he can even Korean at this point, let alone Mandarin. But he spoke that one sentence and waits for God to take him far far away where pretty angels won't be able to touch him.

_"Oh thank you. I trained for a while,"_ he wants to sob because Yanan smiles at him like people complimenting his singing is a given.

_"Sorry that was too sudden. You're just very pretty."_  

_Hang on._

 

_Shit._

_"I get that a lot too. At least ask me out for coffee before you hit on me,"_ Yanan winks at him, playfully. Jinho sucks in a breath, brain unable to process how this paragon of a human being is existing at the same time as him. Kinda forgets to process the Mandarin.

_"I'd love to hang out but I mean I was just observing, objectively, you just said you like Changgu, what am I saying,"_ he rushes his words. Yanan comes a bit closer, laying a hand on his shoulder.  _"Wait no I mean I wouldn't mind going - was that even a date question type thing..-"_  

_"It's fine. Don't be so nervous. Pretty people don't want to kill you_." Jinho wants to be religious at that moment. _God I will come to church every week you are real. "I'm only teasing. Your Mandarin is great. Where did you learn it from?"_

 

"Hey hyung, where's Hwitaek-hyung?" Youngjae, a fellow choral member, pokes a curled up Hongseok, hysterical on the floor. Jinho and Yanan are still talking in moderate-paced Mandarin, but Yanan is unfairly biased towards any non-Chinese speakers speaking his native tongue so he's blessing Jinho with beatific smiles every two seconds.

"I think Jinho-hyung is falling in love," Youngjae comments mildly. "That or he's close to having a coronary." 

"Nah kid," Hongseok comes back for a breath from all the laughing he's been doing, "that's just him having issues with talking to attractive humans. His prince charming is coming."

"Only Hwitaek-hyung is coming what are you...-" Hwitaek walks in, changed out of his ceremonial wear and in a soft white shirt and pale jumper, looking every bit the soft angelic church leader. "Oh. _Oh._ "

"Watch. This is gonna be great," Hongseok smirks, crossing his legs. "I saw them staring at each other. I've been shipping it for months. This is the day my OTP happens."

"Yeah but hyung," Youngjae whispers back, "I go to band and all he talks about is Jinho hyung this Jinho hyung that. The guy is infatuated."

Hongseok's smile widens. Youngjae scoots back and runs away. He heard enough stories of victims who had close encounters with death to never ever trust Hongseok when he smiles at you. Ever. Yugyeom was stuck in a supplies closet overnight one time and couldn't speak about it for a week. Youngjae is not going down that path.

"MY OTP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I validate my worth through comments and kudos so if you have any thoughts/concerns/complaints just hit me up I am always ready


	2. In those eyes that shine like heaven's light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle when you are too into a fandom and wrote a 5,000 word oneshot but you know you have to cut it down
> 
> Here is the continuation of the suffering of Jo Jinho~~~~~~

_"You'll have to take me there sometimes then - that sounds delicious,"_ Yanan giggles and Jinho nods softly as a reply, still shy but no longer terrified by the pretty Chinese boy.

 

 _"It's probably authentic but I haven't gone to China for a while so I may have forgotten the taste. If it doesn't taste authentic just think of it as like eating parodies of legit food from the Motherland,"_ Jinho is surprised he can speak this much. Yanan is as well - the boy gasps in delight, most probably, then doubles over, giggling sweetly. Like bell chimes in the soft summer breeze. Jinho's skin is cleared, his crops are watered, his land is recovered - he had ascended to a higher realm of existence.

"Yananie, where is Changgu-ah, Father Kangnam is looking for him but I can't find him anywhere," they both look up at the sound of the voice. Yanan replies indistinctly, but all Jinho can hear is the loud buzz in both ears.

A second time that day, he is met with direct sunlight.

The boy is softer looking in a too-big jumper and white shirt underneath. Lidded eyes open in surprise, full lips opening to say something as they meet again in the form of staring awkwardly at each other.

"Lee Hwitaek, Jo Jinho," Yanan whips around, gesturing between the two of them. "I'm finding Changgu-ah."

"Wait what?" He breaks out of his stupor. Yanan shrieks back a  _'Get his number he's single!'_  and Jinho bristles at the blatant betrayal from his so-called child.

"Jo Jinho-ssi?" A cautious tone, wavering hand stretched to him. Voice lukewarm, unsteady like stirred honey. The guy looks like honey went osmosis into his entire being.

"Yes? Hi, that's me," and screw being normal Jinho does not know what that lie even is. He's either a mess or a salty bitch - there's no in between. He's a mess in front of Hwitaek.

"You spaced out quite a bit. I was worried you would pass out. Was the sun too much for you?" Jinho blinks because  _wow_. That voice is  _nice_. Gives himself a two second reprieve.

"It's too early for being awake, let alone going to church. I haven't slept for like," he diverts his eyes away from the straight nose, pretending to think, "four days and I need Hongseok to come home to cook actual food for me before my stomach stab me from the inside."

 He did say he's a mess. Hwitaek looks as if he's gone through this situation before, face free from any judgement. Jinho is slightly concerned but mostly impressed. A man who is ready for anything is rare. He would probably run if some sleep-deprived kid started to stare at him intently before declaring that his stomach is going to do the reverse seppuku on himself.

"You know Hongseok?" The blonde asks instead. Jinho loves that soft confused gaze in Hwitaek's now darker brown eyes.They're still beautiful regardless.

"We're flatmates. His only redeeming quality is his housewife skills, otherwise I would've kicked him to the curb ages ago," he shrugs, feeling more salty and less messy. 

"I've known Hongseok since high school and he never mentioned having a flatmate, like  _ever_ ," the other boy grouses, forehead scrunching cutely.

"It's been pretty recent. I was rooming with Kyuhyun-hyung before he had to enlist and Hongseok just happened to need someone to split the rent with."

"This is embarrassing  _though_. I wanted to meet you differently." Jinho knows whining when he sees it. Wooseok whines all the time. His little friend Hyojong whines just as much. Hongseok is a master at whining until he gets what he wants. Jo Jinho is so equipped to handle whining he can write a dissertation on it. Publish a to-do guide. Become a motivational speaker.

Hwitaek is definitely whining. 1000%, Scout-honour, Jinho-is-gay whining.

"I don't really get why meeting me has to be a special occasion. I'm just me honestly," he gestures to himself, "5 foot 4 of salt before 7 and angry yelling before dinner me."

He can accurately pinpoint when and where he fell in love with Lee Hwitaek. Many years later their children will gather around them and hear the great comedy/tragedy of how the Sad and In-need-of-religious-consolation Jo Jinho found the actual sun Lee Hwitaek in SNU's tiny church and fell into the void that is love when he hears Hwitaek laugh.

Hwitaek is wheezing through his lungs, head thrown back, eyes turning into the fucking cutest eye smile Jo Jinho has the privilege to even witness. Gone. He's  _gone_.  _Goodbye mortal world packing my bags to the void never coming back._

His breath just leaves him. He can't even choke because how can he do anything when his body just freezes up and refusing to cooperate?

Jo Jinho can only make silent poems in his mind about the incandescence of Lee Hwitaek and how his eyes, the flames of heaven itself, stay burning even though his lids eclipsed Jinho of the sight.

 

Hongseokis watching delightedly from the side, giggling maniacally.

He can pinpoint the exact moment Jinho falls. Hwitaek throws back his head for a loud breathless laugh, eyes curling into that adorable eye smile and flapping his arms around, being a general cutie. Jinho stands there, frozen stiff, but slowly a tender look worms into his dark brown eyes and blossoms into an entire facial expression of fondness. Is that a  _smile_  Hongseok is blessed to see?

When Hwitaek is settled enough to stop laughing, bless that boy and his newly-discovered crush on his small angry friend, he opens his eyes and looks at Jinho.

Such a satisfying feeling when things fall to where you want them to go.

Lee Hwitaek is a very soft and gentle bean. He gets pushed around by his juniors but never minds. He takes care of others and always stays back to help clean up. He's an active member of the church, he's in the choir, he plays the violin, he helps old ladies cross the street, he looks hot even when crossdressing.

Lee Hwitaek is also extremely whipped when he sees small things. Like so whipped water has a thicker consistency than he is.

The blonde high-key loves small key charms. McDonald's Happy Meals toys. Bracelets with the smallest beads. Kids. The smaller the better. Lee Jihoon had been subjected to more than one cooing session from Hwitaek. The guy petted all the dogs from Seoul to Gwangju to Jeju.

Jo Jinho is small and needs religious guidance. Lee Hwitaek can make the shittiest music God's creation in your ears. Jo Jinho worships music more than he believes in any religion. Plus someone sweet can balance out his friend's saltiness.

Lee Hwitaek loves small things to protect and bundle. Jinho is only like 164-65 cm of angry kittenish yelling and swinging fists. It's hardly threatening - extremely cute even. Hwitaek needs a forceful influence in his life to divert him from the bad crowd. Hwitaek needs someone who is loyal to him but also dishes out tough love.

In conclusion, everything adds up, Jinho + Hwitaek = Jintaek, aka the Only True Pairing.Hongseok ships it,  _so fucking hard._  A lot of the boys on the choir ship it as well. Everybody ships it. The _entire_ campus ships it. He's going to drive this ship to port and establish a colony there. Jintaek. The OTP of Jintaek. He's going to mass produce this ship like cheap plastic in China and spread the knowledge. No one can stop him.

Hongseok counts the seconds it takes for Hwitaek to inhale, eyes wide, at the previous fond look Jinho plastered on his face. The blonde starts to gesture vaguely, then spasmodically.

"Wait were you blushing?" Hwitaek splutters, throwing his arms randomly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologising?" Jinho screams back because he's a sucker for flustered sunshine who blushes because of him. He's not equipped to deal with cute things, only demons and evil forces.

"I don't know what else to say!" Hwitaek shrieks, hands thrown over his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't handle pretty people!"

 Hongseok gasps so loud it reverberates across the spacious church altar. He's choking, it's been a good life. His OTP is now a reality. R. I. P.

 

Jinho's eyes stretch so far across he can feel the corners of his eyes hurting, the skin almost ripping. Hwitaek physically slams a hand onto his lips, choking as they stare at each other wordlessly.

"What do you mean you can't handle pretty people you fucking liar you talked to Yanan just fine!" Jinho's knee jerk responses are notorious for being shit. He had said many many questionable things to people which he regrets very much. Some timeless examples, courtesy of Hongseok and Hyojong, include gems such as  _fucking chicken feet/ I eat human flesh for breakfast too/get out of my face before I spit on you and step on your liver._

The chance of Jinho's knee jerk reactions being reasonable is like asking for global warming to climb back down for another ice age tomorrow. Cringing a bit at his reaction but not that much because for once it's not  _I will feast on your first born's intestine_ s and he is  _thankful_.

_Cheers for that God. Will worship every week._

"But that's different!" Hwitaek pulls him away from his internal monologue. He squints.

"Are you saying my Chinese angel son isn't pretty? How dare you?"

Hwitaek falters. "Your Chinese what son?"

 "Angel son. He's adopted into the family. I'm having a systematic removal of idiots and demons from my social circle," he waves a hand dismissively. "He is pretty though. I can compliment him all I can because he knows."

"It's just - Yananie is different...-"

"How?" He cuts in. The guy is beautiful, crafted by Beauty itself, but God gives him patience if he's going to stutter this much every time Jinho so much opens his mouth. He got over the prettiness like  _two minutes_  ago, accepting his fate. He's either going for coffee with Hwitaek or going home to cry about how he's a useless human who can't human.

Obviously he's  _trying_  very hard to believe these fabricated truths but at least he's not the one stuttering here.

"Yanan goes around yelling he's made in China in the worst English accent  _ever_  and hits on Changgu all the time with cheesy pickup lines. I see him being an idiot everywhere. It's hard to notice him as being attractive when his personality is anything but," Hwitaek laments, mouth pulled into a sour line. A sour line is now a thing. Jinho  _coined_  that expression. The entire face of the blonde is on a unanimous wave. It's endearing. He's so soft.

"I haven't slept for four days and haven't put on anything since I rolled out of bed this morning so I really don't see your point," he looks up. Hwitaek meets his eyes evenly, eyes soft. "And I get into fights and has a permanent resting bitch face, brat. How is  _this_  pretty?"

"When you close your eyes, you're really calm. Like nothing bothers you anymore." That takes guts, confessing while looking straight at him. "You look younger when nothing is bothering you. Softer. Like an angel."

_No he did not._

Jinho blushes,  _fiercely_. Can feel his blood threatening to pour from his cheeks because  _damn that was so soft I'm going soft can I marry him...-_

"What about when I open my eyes? Do I look like the devil's spawn?"

 Hwitaek doesn't allow time for Jinho to lament his mistakes in life.

"Breathtaking. Like a survivor. A fighter. Someone strong. Sort of like a lion in sheep's skin? You look small but you could take on anyone who talk bad about your friends. Dishes out tough love?"

"You're answering questions with more questions," Jinho giggles and grins when he sees the eye smile again. Fuck being awkward. He  _needs_  this. This almost- religious consolation to his bleak mindset.

"I just can't function as a human on a normal basis," Hwitaek relaxes and smiles at him. "I can try for you if you want?"

"Jesus Christ stop with the questions. I swear if I ask you for a date you'll answer with a question."

_Fuck my life._

_Will pack bags to Australia bye world._

"Um. I'd say yes to be honest. Can we do that now?"

 _You little punk who gives you the right.._.-

"I was right about the question," he's glad his brain can even function at this point. He's ascended. Hello heaven's gate. "Yeah sure let's go."

Hwitaek giggles and links their hands together. Jinho feels light, like a feather.

Hongseok screeches behind them like a pterodactyl.

"I SHIP IT!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

 ooo

_"Hyung before anyone could embarrass me I'd like to confess something so that there's no censorship between us," Jinho hums and turns to Hwitaek, fingers swimming in a fluffy jumper._

_"You made it sound like you killed a man." Hwitaek pout$, mouth curling on a sour line. "What's up?"_  

_"I wanted to meet you after seeing you perform during white Christmas."_

_"That's like," Jinho squints, "two years ago." Hwitaek is silent._

_"Wait," he blinks, the gears inside his brain clicking,_ "oh."

" _Yeah, so that's why I was so nervous when I met you properly for the first time because Youngjae had to hear about you all the time and so did everyone else that I talk to and why are you looking at me like that...-"_

_Jinho pulls Hwitaek into an embrace, his short stature meaning that he could crawl into the blonde's lap much easier, nuzzling his nose against Hwitaek's neck._

" _Yeah well I'm glad I met you and had the guts to ask you out. You were so bright it scared me."_

" _Hyung literally if this was like a year ago I wouldn't be able to even look at you," Hwitaek plays with his hair. "So yeah, that's my end for censorship. Anything to enlighten my limited mortal understanding, oh great Jo-ssi?"_

"I _'m going to revoke your boyfriend privileges and reduce you to only referring to me as my beloved better half or Jo Jinho-ssi. If you call me by any other name I'm afraid I won't answer you."_

_Hwitaek giggles, burying his nose in Jinho's hair._

_"And you pretty much know all about me anyways I stopped censoring myself the minute we stepped away from church why do you need to ask?"_

 " _Hyung you're ruining the romance."_

" _But you keep it alive."_

_"...- You're so gross."_

**Author's Note:**

> I validate my worth through comments and kudos so if you have any thoughts/concerns/complaints just hit me up I am always ready


End file.
